


Momma, Look Sharp

by louisianaspell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s Bucky Barnes, ALL THE ANGST, Angst and Tragedy, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I'm very sorry for this, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisianaspell/pseuds/louisianaspell
Summary: A brief fic about Bucky after he falls from the train





	Momma, Look Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Momma, Look Sharp from the 1776 Broadway soundtrack. It was written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 (square: C5/isolated or trapped)

He is so incredibly cold and he can’t move. For a moment Bucky doesn’t understand why he can’t move and then he remembers the train and bits of the fall. He lies on the frozen ground, staring up at the gray winter sky trying to will his body to move, but his broken body remains still.

Bucky can only hope that Steve and the others will find him before it’s too late, he just has to hold on a little while longer. Steve will come for him, Bucky knows he will. ‘Til the end of the line, that’s what they always promised each other and if his heart continues to beat then it can’t be the end. He just has to hold on.

Minutes or hours pass by, it’s nearly impossible for Bucky to tell since he’s losing the battle to stay awake. The ever dropping freezing temperature is not only a dangerous lullaby, it’s also a soothing balm that is hiding the fact that Bucky is slowly bleeding to death from the mangled remains of his left arm. 

The sky begins to darken and all Bucky can think of is his mother. He’s seen young men fall in battle before and it’s always their mothers they call out for, Bucky is no different. In his delirious state he swears he can hear her voice calling out to him begging him to come home. Bucky can faintly hear movement coming from the tree line, his heart swells thinking that Winnie Barnes has made the long journey all the way from Brooklyn to bring him home. He wants to call out to her and he even tries to, but the only sounds that leave his lips are broken cries.

The footsteps are getting closer and a broken smile spreads across his battered face, he can smell the perfume he and Becca bought her a few Christmases ago and he knows that he’s safe. Winnie comes into focus, she’s wearing the blue apron that she’s had ever since Bucky was a small boy. He vaguely recalls telling Becca that it was their mother’s most prized possession, he smiles at the silly memory.

She kneels beside her son’s broken body and wipes away the tears and blood from his cheek. Bucky tries to smile at the feeling of his mother’s comforting gesture. It reminds him of all the times she had to patch him up after he stepped in to save Steve in a fight. Winnie lovingly cradles Bucky’s head in her lap and sings him a lullaby from his childhood, the one that always seemed to chase the nightmares and the monsters under his bed away. His eyelids are growing heavier by the moment, he’s not sure how much longer he can stay awake. 

As her lullaby ends, he can hear her whispering to him that it’s okay if he needs to sleep, she understands how tired he must be. 

“Sleep, my darling boy.” Winnie says, kissing his forehead.

Bucky lets his heavy eyelids close, he feels safe in the warmth of his mother’s arms. He begins to drift off into the darkness, his mother’s lullaby filling his head as he lies alone in the snow.


End file.
